shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hans DiLeo
|extra1= |extra2= |devil fruit= }} is a small, demonic World Government Agent. He has a Doriki of 740, making him rather powerful. Appearance Hans appears as a stereotypical demon, standing at about three foot tall, with horns on his head and a red skin complexion. This is all due to several modifications done on his body by Dr.Vegapunk with the intentions of increasing his Rokushiki skills, particularly, the Shigan technique. His eyes are framed by two black circles, with another black line that runs across his rather long nose, connecting the two; altogether, these markings give off the appearance of spectacles. He wears a simple double-breasted black suit, and his arms are quite long, about his body's own length. He also has elongated, pointed ears. Personality Hans seems to be described as "creepy" by most, if not all characters due to the grin he usually wears on his face. He is very confident in most, if not all of his abilities. When he gets excited he has the tendency to bite his fingers. Also he shouts at people who look down on him and his capabilities, this is shown when he is called small, he then procedes to take a hissy fit. Relationships Organizations World Government Enemies Abilities and Powers Physical Abilitiess Due to his small body size, combined with his Rokushiki and devil fruit allow him to move round usually unnoticed. It is due to this that he was chosen to become an Assassin for the World Government. He is also extremely durable, being able to take a highly powerful kick from a pirate. Body Modifications Hans has asked Dr. Vegapunk to modify his physical body to look like that of a demonic-like being. He has been given horns on his head, fingers and arms have been elongated in order to increase his Shigan. His ears have been also elongated and increased in size in order to increase his hearing. Te-Awase Hans' ability known as allows him to measure thre Doriki, or power level of his comrades giving him an honest and unbiased rating of his comrade's physical power. Due to it not measuring Devil Fruit abilities and only the target's physical capabilities, he tends to boast about having a high Doriki level of 740. It is unknown how he acquired such a technique. Rokushiki Due to being a personal assassin of the World Government, he has trained in the art of Rokushiki since his early years. He has claimed to be a master of the Shigan technique and has shown several variations of the move. * : This technique allows Hans' body to go limp to mimick the property of paper in order to avoid attacks. This is his least favoured and used technique, due to his reliance on Soru and his small stature to avoid attacks. * : Geppo allows Hans to "kick" the air, allowing him to stay suspended in the air for longer periods of time. He has stated himself to be unnable to perform a "one-legged Geppo" although he is the first character shown in the series to show any variation of this technique. ** : After using Soru to appear in front of the target with his feet pointing towards said target, he performs Geppo, blasting the target away with great force. * : Hans is a master of this technique, showing similar prowess like Jabra and Rob Lucci . he is able to shoot his finger into the opponent at high speeds, replicating the effects of a bullet, his elongated fingers and fingernails increase the lethality of this technique. ** : Hans spins at high speeds, with his finger out stretched, when coming into contact with the target, he then performs a spinning shigan. ** : Before performing shigan, Hans bends his finger and in a flicking motion, stabs the target with greater impact than a regular shigan. **'Hiko Shigan' (飛行指銃 Hikō Shigan, literally meaning "Flying Finger Gun"): His favourite technique, combining both his Rokushiki and Devil Fruit abilities. He creates a single hand duplicate in the air and launches it at high speeds like a bullet, when it makes contact Hans performs Shigan. ***'Hiko Shigan, Suzume' (飛行指銃スズメ Hikō Shigan, Suzume, literally meaning "Flying Finger Gun, Sparrow"): A variation of the Hiko Shigan technique, he creates a large mass of flying hands which all shoot towards the target and hit with Shigan. ***'Hiko Shigan, Kitsutsuki' (飛行指銃キツツキ Hikō Shigan, Kitsutsuki, literally meaning "Flying Finger Gun, Woodpecker"): More similar to the Sparrow technique, he creates several hands and instead of piercing the target once, they begin to pierce in rapid succession. **'Ashigan '(足銃 Ashigan, literally meaning "Leg Gun") instead of the traditional Shigan, where Hans stabs the target with his finger, he performs a high speed kick, which pierces the target instead. Due to his foot being wider than his finger, the wound inflicted is much larger than an ordinary Shigan. **'Tsunogan' (角銃 Tsunogan, literally meaning "Horn Gun"): Instead of stabbing the target with one of his horns. ***'Bunkatsu Tsunogan' (分割角銃 Bunkatsu Tsunogan, literally meaning "Split Horn Gun"): He stabs the target with both of his horns instead of one. * : He is able to move at high speeds, usually to avoid and counter an enemy's attack, usually with an offensive technique like Shigan. * : He can also harden his body his body to mimic the properties of iron, able to block attacks. He couples this with his Shigan to inflict more damage, he is unable to move. Devil Fruit Hans has eaten the Pachi Pachi no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, which allows him to create duplicates of his hands in the air. They can levitate, an ability he uses on several occassions, such as standing on a hand, using it as a platform or even using the hands to attack with his favourite Shigan technique. History Major Battles Trivia *His appearance is based on the Little Ogre from the Manga and Anime Series; Soul Eater. *His name; "Hans" is a reference to his Devil Fruit abilities. Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Male Category:FbAddict Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist Category:Rokushiki User Category:World Government Category:Fighter Category:Assassin Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Stealth Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses